para tu amor
by Inshita
Summary: Que decidirias si tus mejores amigos te dan a escoger entre tu amor verdadero o ellos.


**Capitulo 1.**

**Me encuentro aquí tan sola y tan acompañada, al olvido recordando, justo en el centro de esta habitación sin muros, presa de mis propios miedos, llena de recuerdos que no hacen mas que golpear mi ego y mi alma "Yo, Hermione Granger": La sabia, la sabelotodo, la llena de luz e ilusiones...estoy apagada.**

**¿Cómo llegue a esto? Se preguntaba así misma.**

**No sabia en que momento había dejado de estar segura de lo que hacia y se había vuelto tan Vulnerable.**

**Se encontraba en medio de fiesta, junto a sus amigos, rodeada de un ambiente de alegría, gritos, risas, comida, juegos, felicidad. Y ahí se sentía devastada.**

**Todo el mundo estaba haciendo un enorme alarde, todos contentos y regocijándose "Voldemort ha muerto" esa era la noticia del día...**

**Pero no era eso lo que llenaba la cabeza de Hermione, claro que estaba contenta por eso, era algo que siempre esperaron, y Harry lo había logrado.**

La época maravillosa de Hogwarts y había concluido hace tiempo, y ahora los chicos se preparaban para enfrentar el mundo de una forma mucho más real, y descubrir que hay enemigos mucho más grandes que Voldemort, como lo son el Odio, el despecho, la tristeza, la Soledad.

**-Te estas divirtiendo-Pregunto Ron.**

**-Si, mucho, gracias.-Mintió Hermione.**

**-Quieres venir con nosotros, vamos a estar afuera un rato platicando en la fogata, vienes?-Dijo Ron con una carita de suplica.**

**-Me encantaría, pero estoy muy cansada. Te molesta si mejor me voy a dormir-Pregunto Hermione.**

**-Claro que no me molesta, mejor, no quisiera que te fueras ha enfermar nada mas por andarme haciendo caso, buenas noches.-Dijo Ron al momento que le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.7**

**-Buenas noches-Dijo Hermione mientras iba subiendo las escaleras.-Discúlpame con los demás, ok?**

**-Como gustes niña -**

**Esto ultimo estremeció a Hermione, tanto que le dieron ganas de caer de rodillas justo ahí y soltar el llanto.**

**Pero no, se dirigió a su habitación y seguido de esto se recostó en su cama...Y comenzó a llorar.**

Por que había sido tan tonta? Por que no hizo lo que sentía y no lo que debía? Es que es tan difícil ser uno mismo, cuando lo establecido marca otra cosa.

**-FLASH BACK-**

**-Vamos, Herm..-Dijo Draco mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación**

**-Ya casi estoy lista- Grito Hermione desde adentro.**

**-Llevas como dos horas diciendo eso-**

**-No pero ahora si es verdad-Dijo Hermione al momento que habría la puerta.-Y que tal?- Dijo mientras daba una vuelta para que Draco pudiera observar bien.**

**-Wow!-Fue lo único que Draco puedo articular..**

**-Y bien?**

**-Estas Hermosa-Dijo Malfoy con una gran sonrisa.**

**-Gracias, tu también esta s guapísimo-Dijo Herm mirándolo de arriba abajo.**

**-Eso ya lo sé- Dijo Malfoy arqueando una ceja.**

**-UY! Que modesto- Rió Hermione.**

**-Bueno, hermosa dama, es hora de irnos.- Dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y se encaminaban a la salida.**

**-Y ahora si me as a decir a donde vamos-Pregunto Herm bastante curiosa.**

**-Mmmm..Pues No! Jeje-**

**-Por que? Ándale dime- Dijo Hermione poniendo carita de niña buena.**

**-Por que ya te dije que es un Sorpresa!**

**-Malo!- Dijo Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos como haciéndose la enojada.**

**En poco tiempo se encontraba frente de a una casa que por las apariencias, parecía abandonada, con las ventanas rotas, las maderas salidas, lo único aun firme era una gran puerta d metal.**

**-Ya llegamos-Dijo Malfoy.**

**-Es aquí?-Dijo Hermione con un notorio tono de desagrado.**

**-Sip- Dijo Malfoy riendo por la cara de Hermione.**

**-Bueno, entremos pues-Dijo Hermione como creyendo que eso era un chiste y en cualquier momento se reirían y se irían otro lado.**

**Malfoy la tomo del brazo y caminaron así la puerta.**

**-Esto si que es broma, ni tanto que dura arreglándome, todo para entrar a este lugar-Pensó un poco irritada.**

**Al abrir la puerta de encontraron ante un Edén, el lugar estaba completamente cubierto de todo tipo de flores hermosas, al fondo había como una clase de manantial en pequeño, el aroma era extraordinariamente agradable y justo en medio de todo aquello se encontraba una mesa como de restaurante lujoso "solo para dos la mesa claro".**

**-Draco! Mi amor- Dijo Hermione aun impresionada por todo aquello que tenia ante sus ojos.**

**-Te gusta?-Pregunto Malfoy.**

**-Gustarme? Me encanta!**

**-Que bueno, lo prepare con mucho cuidado, solo para ti, para que sepas cuanto te amo, pero ven vamos a sentarnos-Dijo Malfoy cerrando la puerta. ( Bajo un hechizo claro para que ningún vagabundo que pasara por ahí afuera pudiera entrar)**

**Se sentaron en la mesa y Hermione aun seguia admirando todo aquello que la rodeaba.**

**Se sentía tan dichosa, tan llena de felicidad, y ahí junto al hombre que amaba y la amaba, sin mascaras, sin rencores, siendo ellos mismos.**

**Cenaron, estuvieron recorriendo el lugar, jugando y admirando todo aquel paraíso.**

**-Este es es nuestro mundo, y así siempre va hacer, por que te amo y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y aunque si el mundo lo supiera se opondría para mí esto es vivir, él tenerte junto a mí, el tener tu aroma cerca, tu voz, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, solo tu..Te amo mi niña hermosa-Dijo Malfoy cerrando esto con un beso.**

**-Yo también te amo, mucho más de lo que yo misma puedo imaginar, mas de lo que pueda mostrarte-Dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.**

**-Bueno ven, vamos a sentarnos en aquella banquita de aya, junto a las rosas-Dijo Malfoy apuntado el lugar.**

**-O si ya la vi, Vamos pues!**

**Una vez ahí... y claro después de unas cuantas palabras linda y unos besos..Malfoy se armo de valor...**

**-Hermione?**

**-Si, dime amor!**

**-Hay algo importante que quiero decirte, algo que quiero decirte desde ya hace mucho tiempo y hoy que estamos cumpliendo un año de amarnos sin prejuicios ni rencores quiero decírtelo-**

**-Claro dime lo que quieras-Dijo Hermione un poco temerosa a que fuera algo malo.**

**Malfoy se arrodillo junto a ella y sacando una cajita de su abrigo dijo:**

**-Hermione Granger, hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo, CASATE CONMIGO!**

**Hermione lo abrazo, y lo beso!**

**-Puedo tomar eso como un "si, me encantaría, te amo"?-Pregunto Malfoy.**

**-Claro que si, te amo, eres mi todo, mi vida, mi motor, mi inspiración, mi libro favorito, Jeje-A esto ultimo Malfoy lo interpreto como algo muy importante bueno tratándose de Hermione.**

**Pasado un rato, ya que la euforia había bajado o un poco.**

**-Hermione, no crees que es tarde, quizás ya deberíamos irnos casa.-Pegunto Malfoy.**

**-Mmm... no quisiera irme, este lugar es realmente hermoso, lo voy a extrañar.-Dijo Hermione admirando por ultima vez todo aquello.**

**-Y por que habrías de extrañarlo, si puedes verlo cuando quieras, esté es mi regalo para ti, por ser la mujer más maravillosa sobre el planeta, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras es tuyo-Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.**

**-En serio, OH! Draco me haces la mujer más feliz de todas, Gracias-Dijo Hermione muy feliz.**

**-No es nada a comparación de lo que tu me das con el solo hecho de permitirme amarte.-**

**-Te amo- Dijeron al unísono y luego rieron.**

**Una vez ya en su casa...**

**(N/A: Dejen les explico como esta eso de su casa ok? Bueno lo que pasa es que Hermione estaba viviendo sola en un departamento cerca de San Mungo, pues ahí trabajaba como investigadora de unos experimentos...bueno una vez iniciada su relación con Malfoy, EN SECRETO POR SUPUESTO, este le sugirió irse a vivir con él, que para tenerla todas las mañanas y eso...bueno el caso es que esta accedió, y sus amigos ni sospechaban nada, pues con eso de las investigaciones, de todos modos casi nunca estaba en casa, así que no les pareció raro el hecho de no encontrarla ahí algunas veces, así que vivían juntos en la Mansión Malfoy.)**

**-Buenas noches , Herm, te amo-Dijo Malfoy abrazándola y cerrando los ojos.**

**-Yo también te amo-Dijo Hermione antes de quedarse dormida.**

Todo esto era mejor que vivir en un sueño, se tenían el uno al otro, se apoyaban, compartían momentos de debate acerca de cosas del mundo mágico, se toleraban, discutían, pero sobre todas las cosas se amaban.

**Nada abruma ese mundo rosa, todo era perfecto, aun incluso siendo un secreto eso le daba un cierto toque, lo que hacia que disfrutaran mucho mas su compañía al saber que lo que hacian no era lo mejor.**

**Que si el mundo lo supiese seria un caos, que no lo aceptarían que lo verían como una aberración a lo normal, contrario a lo que todos esperaban, pero así es el amor, no se hace, simplemente se da.**

Amarte a ti no es lo mejor Lo tengo claro 

_Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer_

_Menos traumáticas._

_Como hallarle figuras a las nubes_

_Como ir al cine o no hacer nada._

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor_

_Peor me gusta_

_Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista_

_En vez de distraerme con el fútbol_

_O con el Internet como hacen todos._

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor_

_Pero es perfecto_

_Para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina_

_De ser por siempre solo un ciudadano_

_Solo uno mas_

_Amarte a ti me hace sufrir que buena suerte_

_Para acordarme de que existo y de siento_

_Para tener en que pensar todas las noches_

_Para vivir._

_Amarte a ti_

_Es un veneno que da vida_

_Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga_

_Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota_

_Es lo que siento y a quien le importa._

_Amarte a ti_

_Es la verdad más mentirosa_

_Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado_

_Es la ruleta rusa por un beso_

_Es lo de siempre improvisado._

_Amarte a ti es un error_

_Dice un amigo_

_Que cree que ser feliz_

_Es esta libre_

_Y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto_

_Amarte a ti_

_Es la embajada_

_De un instante en mi cerebro_

_Es también haberte odiado un par de veces_

_Amarte es un absurdo y lo sabemos_

_Y así será_

_MIENTRAS NOS DURE..._

A la mañana siguiente Hermione no cabía en sí de felicidad. Todo lo que le estaba pasando era hermoso, había concluido exitosamente sus estudios en Hogwarts, tenia un buen trabajo como siempre lo deseo, había un gran hombre a su lado que la amaba y estaba a punto de casarse...todo seria perfecto si pudiera compartir toda aquella felicidad con sus amigos, pero no todo tiene un costo, tendría que esperar el momento indicado, aunque sabia que no faltaba mucho para ese momento pues iba casarse y nunca se perdonaría que no estuvieran ahí, o ellos no le perdonarían el no haberles contado.

**La imagen que tenían ellos de Draco no era tan mala como antes, claro que hubo muchas ocasiones que lo odiaron por creer que era mortifago y que tenia la ideología de los seguidores de Voldemort. Pero todo aquello quedo enterrado junto con el cuerpo de Dumbledore al que prometieron darle una segundo oportunidad a Malfoy, pues ya se había aclarado que lo malo que llego hacer fue culpa de su padre Lucius Malfoy.**

**Aun así no lo estimaban, simplemente ya no lo odiaban y l0 toleraban, pero no al grado de ser amigos inseparables y mucho menos de emparentar con él por así decirlo, ya que Hermione era como su Hermana.**

**-Voy a decirles todo- Dijo Hermione durante el desayuno.**

**-Estas segura de que es el momento indicado-Pregunto Malfoy, sabiendo de lo que hablaba pues llevaban rato hablando de eso.**

**-Si, es ahora o nunca, además ya no te odian, y no creo que lo tomen a mal, bueno quizá al principio pero se les pasara, tiene que pasárseles- Dijo Hermione decidida.**

**-Bueno, tu sabes mil veces mejor que yo como son ellos y si estas ya decidida no me opongo-Dijo Malfoy.**

**Esa misma tarde Hermione se había quedado de ver con sus amigos en su casa, y estaba decidida a decirles la verdad, no creía que pudieran tomarlo a mal, o sí?**

**-Hola, Hermione!-Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.**

**-Vaya, si que cambio el clima nunca imagine que fuera a llover- Dijo Ron sacudiéndose el cabello el cual traía bastante mojado.**

**-Que bueno que vinieron tenia muchísimas ganas de verlos, pero pasen no se queden ahí-Dijo Hermione dándoles paso a su hogar.**

**-Y bien, Como han estado, eh? Supongo que tienen muchas cosas que contarme, o no?-Dijo Hermione dejando lo que tenia que contar para el final.**

**-Mmmm...pues yo trabajando igual que siempre, el ministerio es un lugar bastante ocupado-Dijo Harry con cara de aburrimiento.**

**-Y pues yo igual haciendo de todo un poco, pero, HARRY SI QUE TIENE ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRTE! No es cierto Harry?-Dijo Ron con una risita malévola.**

**-Ron Weasley! Te dije que esperaras, que yo le diría-Dijo Harry.**

**-OH! Y que es eso tan importante que habrías de decirme Harry? Que te casaste o que?-Dijo Hermione bromeando.**

**-Pues de hecho, sí!-Dijo Harry como quien suelta una bomba.**

**-Que!---Hermione no esperaba tal respuesta.**

**-Que si, Harry se caso hace tres semanas-Dijo Ron**

**-Que! Por que? Por que no me avisaron? Con quien? Como? Donde?-Dijo Hermione sin respirar.**

**-Tranquila, haber deja respondo una por una tus preguntas. Para empezar..Porque? Por que estoy enamorado, segundo...Claro que te avisamos, enviamos cientos de cartas, eh incluso traje muchas aquí pero nunca estabas y las arrojaba bajo la puerta...tercero Me case con...-No termino de decir Harry.**

**-Con mi hermana Ginny-Dijo Ron notoriamente feliz.**

**-Que! Con Ginny, pues que escondidito te lo tenias eh?-Dijo Hermione al momento que recordaba que también tenía algo importante que decirle a sus amigos.**

**-Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de hablar de la boda y de Ginny, pero cuéntanos tu que haz hecho, me imagino que mucho, pues nunca estas aquí!-Dijo Harry esperando una muy buena explicación.**

**-Pues ya saben estoy en medio de una investigación muy importante de medios curatorios, y pues el otro tiempo lo paso con...Mi novio-Dijo Hermione.**

**-Tienes Novio!-Dijo Ron bastante impresionado.**

**--WOW! Esa si que es una noticia que no esperaba-Dijo Harry aun si creerlo, no es que Hermione no fuese atractiva o algo así, si no que trabajaba tanto que era difícil creer que tuviese tiempo para un novio.**

**-Bueno, pero esa no es la noticia que quería darles-Dijo Hermione lista para soltarlo todo.**

**-Que, hay mas?-Ahora si que Ron no se lo esperaba.**

**-Voy a casarme en seis meses-Dijo Herm.**

**-Que?-Dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.**

**-Que? Mi hermanita se va a casar, eso si que es una muy buena noticia-Dijo Harry abrazándola-Felicidades.**

**-Y quien es el afortunado ganador de la mejor amiga del mundo, eh/ Pregunto Ron bastante intrigado, nunca imagino todo aquello, sabia que llegaría el día pero aun así estas noticias siempre caen de sorpresa.**

**-Bueno esa es la parte difícil de todo-Dijo Herm...**

**-Difícil, por que ni que te fueras a casar con el hurón-Dijo Ron en tono sarcástico.**

**-Es que si-Dijo Herm..**

**-Como que si-Dijo Harry esperando que lo que sospechaba no fuera cierto.**

**-Que si, que voy a casarme con, Malfoy, con Draco Malfoy.-Hermione por fin saco lo que le venia rondando en la cabeza desde que comenzo su relación con Draco.**

**-QUE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!Que beuna broma, ahora si que te sacaste el premio a la mejor broma de todo el milenio-Dijo Ron pensando que todo eso era un simple juego.**

**Harry simplemente permanecía callado.**

**-ES QUE NO E4S BROMA! HABLO EN SERIO! VOY A CASARME CON EL HOMBRE QUE AMOP! DRACO MALFOY. –Grito Hermione.**

**-Cómo pudiste?-Dijo por fin Harry.**

**-Que?-Pregunto Hermione.**

**-Harry tiene razón, como pudiste traicionarnos de esa manera, me decepcionas Hermione no pensé que fueras así-Dijo Ron bastante lastimado.**

**-No puedo creerlo, pero que esperabas Ron, así si son todos los Sangre Sucias como ella-Dijo Harry con desprecio, haciendo hincapié en la ultima frase.**

**-Porque me hablas así Harry?-Dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a llorar- No es tan malo, es un hombre como cualquiera..es**

**-Un hombre como cualquiera POR FAVOR!-Dijo Ron!- Un hombre como cualquiera, no hubiera ayudado en el homicidio de Sirius, no hubiera atentado y ayudado para que Voldemort capturase a Harry, no habría dado pistas para matar a Dumbledore, un hombre como cualquiera no seria Draco Malfoy!**

**-Peor no fue su culpa su padre..-Trato Herm de enderezar las cosas.**

**-Aunque su padre le dijera o no que hacer, lo hizo y eso es lo que cuenta, no entiendo Hermione pensé que éramos amigos que tu estabas de nuestro lado pero ya veo que no!-Dijo Harry con mucha tristeza en su voz.**

**-Lo siento Herm..peor no puedes estar en ambos lados,tendrás que decidir o nuestra amistad o Malfoy...Tu decides...Dijo Ron.**

**-Tienes una semana para pensarlo...solo una semana para que veas y eligas cuales son tus prioridades...-Dijo Harry al momento que azotaba la puerta.**

**-Nos vemos-Dijo Ron haciendo lo mismo que Harry...**

**-No puedo creerlo!-Dijo Hermione y siguió llorando..**

**Después de unos veinte minutos alguien toco a la puerta..**

**-Seguro que son ellos, que vienen a pedirme perdón, a decirme que ya lo pensaron y aceptan lo que siento y por quien lo siento, claro por eso son mis amigos por que los amigos se aceptan tal y como son...claro que son ellos.-Pensó Hermione.**

**Abrió la puerta y...**

**-Hola, amor..Cómo salió todo?Dijo Malfoy con unas rosas en la mano.**

**Hermione no pudo ni hablar, simplemente lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.**

**Entraron a la casa.**

**-Que tienes mi niña, por que lloras? Que ha pasado?-Dijo Draco bastante preocupado.**

**-No lo aceptan..Se enojaron..Me gritaron, inclusive Harry me nombro..-Le costaba trabajo creer que Harry la hubiera llamado de aquella forma.**

**-Harry te dijo que?-Pregunto Draco imaginando lo que había pasado.**

**-SANGRE SUCIA! ME LLAMO SANGRE SUCIA-Grito Hermione mientras continuaba en un profundo llanto-Dicen que debo elegir entre ellos o tu y yo...**

**-Y que les dijiste?**

**-Nada, solo me dijeron que tenia una semana para pensarlo y eso fue todo después se fueron!1-Hermione no podía creer todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, claro que pensó que se enojarían pero no ha ese grado de ponerla en la punta de un acantilado tratando de elegir a quien salvar..**

**-Y que piensas hacer?-Malfoy no sabia que decirle.**

**-Esos cabezotas-Pensó Malfoy!**

**-Pues es que no quiero perderte, eres lo que más amo en este mundo, peor por otro lado están ellos mis amigos de toda la vida, mis hermanos!-**

**-Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por que fueras feliz?**

**-Si lo sé, Y POR ESO NO QUEIRO DEJARTE!**

**-Haría cualquier cosa incluso dejarte, si así fueras feliz-Dijo Malfoy.**

**-No! Draco yo no quiero dejarte.. Mi vida seria desdichada si note tuviera a mi lado-Dijo Hermione imaginando una vida sin su Slytherin.**

**-Pero no seria para siempre, yo puedo esperar un tiempo a que ellos asimilen todo y después podremos estar de nuevo juntos, ya que esta tormenta haya cesado.-Dijo Malfoy bastante convencido de lo que decía, amaba a Herminio con todas sus fuerzas, ella le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, la luz y las esperanzas.**

**-Hablas en serio, OH! Draco, te amo tanto gracias, gracias, muchas gracias mi cielo-Dijo Hermione besando a Malfoy por toda la cara.**

**-De nada niña- Dijo Malfoy dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que por voluntad te deje ir, que te di permiso de abandonarme, por seguir lo corrector, por seguir a los demás y no a tu corazón,

**Pero es un sacrificio que acepto, se que volverás, lo nuestro algo mas allá de lo terrenal, mas grande que lo mágico, es amor.**

**Aquí estoy recordándote pero no estoy solo, tu recuerdo esta conmigo.**

**Yo "Draco Malfoy" he aprendido a vivir, amar, a dar, a sacrificarme, a ser yo mismo y todo gracias a ti mi Herm.**

Me tomo un café con tu ausencia 

_Y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia_

_Le doy un beso en el cuello_

_A tu espacio vació._

_Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia_

_Y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria_

_Seduciendo al par de zapatos azules _

_Que olvidaste._

_Y charlo de política_

_Con tu cepillo de dientes_

_Con visión tan analítica_

_Como cuando te arrepientes._

_Realmente no estoy tan solo_

_Quien te dijo te fuiste_

_Si aun te encuentro cocinando_

_Algún recuerdo en la cocina_

_O en la sombra que dibuja la cortina._

_Realmente no estoy tan solo_

_Quien te dijo que te fuiste_

_Si uno esta donde el cuerpo_

_Si no donde mas lo extrañan _

_Y aquí se te extraña tanto_

_Tu sigues aquí_

_Sin ti_

_Conmigo_

_Quién esta contigo?_

_Si ni siquiera estas tu_

_Platico con tus medias de seda_

_Y le preparo un crosaint al recuerdo_

_Mientras le rasco una rodilla_

_A esta vida sin vida._

_Le canto una cancion a la nada_

_Y me burlo de la melancolía_

_Mientras le subo el cierre a la falda_

_De las ganas._

_Sintiendo tantas cosas_

_Realmente no estoy tan solo_

_Sola tu que estas conmigo_

_Y no te fuiste contigo._

_Realmente no estoy tan solo_

_Quien te dijo que te fuiste_

_Si aun te encuentro cocinando_

_Algún recuerdo en la cocina_

_O en la sombra que dibuja la cortina._

_Realmente no estoy tan solo_

_Quien te dijo que te fuiste_

_Si cargaste con el cuerpo pero no con el recuerdo_

_Y el recuerdo esta conmigo_

_Tu sigues aquí_

_Sin ti_

_Conmigo_

_Quién esta contigo?_

_Si ni siquiera estas tu._

**Ya han pasado tres meses, y ni pista de ti, pero sé que no es tu culpa, que hay razones más fuertes a ti, que te obligan a estar donde no quieres, que me extrañas, que me necesitas, aun guardo tu ultima carta y te entiendo pero ya es demasiado, no puedo mas, me han dado ganas de salir corriendo, llegar hasta ti, tomarte por la fuerza si es necesario y no dejarte ir nunca mas.**

_Draco, mi amor:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero y bien._

_Te extraño mucho, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte, de estar contigo, de besar tus labios y dormirme en tus brazos cubierta por tu olor a menta._

_Yo estoy bien, Harry y Ron me hablan igual o mejor que antes, Harry se disculpo en cuanto llegue por lo que me dijo._

_Saben que aun te amo y tú a mí, peor aun creo que faltara tiempo para que lo asimilen y acepten lo inevitable "Que tu y yo vamos a estar juntos, hasta el día en que tengamos que morir"._

_Te amo_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.D No me mandes respuesta, yo me comunicare en cuanto pueda contigo..te amo_

Hello there 

_The angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim_

_At darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if you want_

_And you can always find me_

_Will have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

_I MISS YOU_

_I MISS YOU_

_I MISS YOU_

_Where are you?_

_And I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on_

_So hunting every time_

_And I stared I counted_

_Webs for all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice or treason_

_If you come and_

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight._

_Don't waste your time on me_

_You're already_

_The voice inside my head_

_I MISS YOU_

_Don't waste your time on me_

_You're already_

_The voice inside my head_

_Draco:_

_No puedo creerlo! Han pasado ya 7 largos meses desde que nos separamos, pero hoy por fin todo volvera a ser como antes!_

_Admito que mi vida se volvio rutinario que existia y no vivia, al saberte lejano, llegue a imaginar que habias encontrado a alguieen mas, que te daba mas a mro que el mio, que ya me habias olvidado._

_Pero hoy te vi de nuevo, ibas solo con un libro y aquel suéter gris que te regale, y eso me hizo saber que aun piensas en mi que me sigues esperando._

_Adivina! Harry y Ron han aceptado que vuelva contigo, dicen que fueron unos infantiles y que estan orgullosos de que los haya elegido(no les dije que tu accediste) pero que no pueden tenerme como a unpajaro en una jaula, que si me enamore de ti y desidi casarme contigo seria por que teni muy buenas razones, que me consideran lo suficientemente inteligente como para decidir quien seria el hombre conel que pasare mis dias, Y ESE HOMBRE ERES TU!_

_Fui el otro dia a buscarte para decirte todo, peor no estabas, ni tampoco ningun elfo, pero bueno, quiero decirte que el tiempo perdido no fue en vano, que recompensare todos los dias que estuvimos separados, Te lo juro!_

_Nos vemos en nuestro mundo el viernes a las 7pm._

_Te amo!_

_Atte_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.D TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO Y TE AMO._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Por fin llego el tan esperado dia para Hermione, ya era viernes, cada mi 

**Nuto que pasaba le parecia eterno, estaba emocionada nerviosa, por que hoy después de todo, el sacrificio habia valido la pena, hoy se encontaria de nuevo con el amor de su vida "Draco Malfoy"...Aun le causaba un poco de gracia recordar aquellos annos en que según se odiaban cuando los dos sabian que detrás de aquello siempre hubo amor...**

**6:30 pm**

**Hermione llego mucho mas temprano de lo acordado para preparar algo especial para cenar con Draco, estab atan ansiosa, no cabia en si de tanta alegria!**

**7:15pm**

**Aun no llega! Seguro se retraso por algo importante, algo del tranajo si seguo que es eso!-penso Hermione.**

**7:40**

**Quiza se detuvo a comprar algo, o tal vez quiere tenerme asi para hacer todo esto mas emocionante...**

**8:20**

**Yo creeo que salio tarde del trabajo y se a de estar arrefglando, claro el muy vanidoso no puede veniraqui sin estar impecable...-Trato de poner alguna excusa ante el retraso de Malfoy.**

**8:45**

**Y si no resivio mi carta! Eso debio haber sido, no eso no pee ser por que la lechuza regreso sin nada, alguien tuvo qwue haberla resivido en su casa!**

**9:10**

**Alguien toco a la puerta!**

**-Por fin! Sabia que no podria dejarme plantada!-Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.**

**Corrio a abrir y**

**Habia un paquete envuelto en color café, con una pequenna nota...**

**Para: mi ninna hermosa...**

**De: Draco Malfoy**

**-Este Draco! Seguro que quiere hacerme una de sus bromitas!**

**Abrio rapidamente el paquete y dentro se encontraban varios libros nuevos y un album de fotografias de Draco y Hermione...y entre las cosas habia una carta!**

_Mi nina hermosa:_

_Hola! Como estas? Espero y bien te mando este paquete por qu eno puedo entregarelo personalmente.._

_Lo que pasa es que acaban de transferirme a una nueva misión pues se encontraron a varios mortifagos en una zona muy importante en Rumania..bueno se supone que no deberia decirte donde peor no quiero que este preocupada...voy a estar bien..._

_Te escribire cada semana, no, cada dia...si puedo cada cinco minutos jeje_

_Cuidate mucho.._

_Y recuerda que en cuanto todo esto termine...volvere por ti para casarnos!_

_Te amo..._

_Atte_

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.D Tu podias haber ido pero no te encontre ni modo...te extranare..te amo musho!_

**Hermione tomo sus cosas y se fue.**

**Estaba triste por que no habia visto a Draco,m por que no se habia ido con el, o siquiera despedirse..pero sabi que volveria por ella y ella lo estaria esperando...**

**CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS...**

**Hermione ya extrañaba demasiado a Draco...los segundos le parecian una eternidad...todos los dias fantaseaba con ver llegar a Malfoy, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que nunca mas se fueras de su lado.**

**No habia resivido ni una sola carta...ni siquera en respuesta de las que ella le habia enviado, pero justificaba todo eso , se decia a si misma que el estaba ocupado, tabajando, rasgandole esperanzas a los segundos, fantasias a los dias….**

……………………

**-Buenos dias, Herm-Dijo Harry entrando en la habitación con una bandeja en la manos.**

**-Ah!-Bosteso Hermione-Buenos dias-Sonrio.**

**-Como amaneciste-Pregunto Harry mientras ponia la bandeja sobre las piernas de Hermione mientrs esta se reincorporaba con el mundo.**

**-Pues igual que siempre, gracias por el desayuno no tu hubieras molestado-Hermione desde lo de Rumania dormia menos y trabajaba mas..estaba ansiosa, preocupada y a la vez feliz por que Draco estab en algo importante que seguramente seria de su agrado, no cualquiera es encomendado en un mision en Rumania.-Y los demas no van a desayunar?**

**-Mmmm ya todos se fueron tenian cosas que hacer temprano, me pidieron los disculparas que en la noche cenaremos todos juntos después de nuestros trabajos, pero tu no te preocupes de nada ok…Desayuna-Dijo Harry tratando a su amiga con mas dulcura de la comun.**

**-Todo esta bien?-Pregunto Hermione pue son es que fuera raro que Harry fuera dulce con ella sino que conocia esa actitud y sabia que algo malo estaba pasando.**

**-No, nada, a caso debe pasar algo para ser amable con mi hermanita-Dijo Harry.**

**-No, pues creo que no-Dijo Hermione no muy convencida y comenzo a comer.**

**-Y como amanecio el mundo hoy-Pregunto Hermione-Algo interesante en el profeta?**

**-Mmmm pues ni lo he leido..-Mintio Harry.**

**-Si claro..y lo tengo el cabello lacio, tu siempre lees el profeta antes de que llegue a tus manos jeje-Dijo hermione sabiendo que Harry le mentia.**

**-Bueno si lo lei, peor no hay nada fuera de lo comun, ok-DijO Harry tratando de evadir el tema acerca del diario.**

**-Mmmm desde que recuerdo el mundo magico siempre pasan cosas interesantes o fuera de lo normal!-Dijo Hermione, mientras sacaba una version del profeta de ese dia de debajo de su cama.**

**-Como sacaste eso-Pregunto Harry.**

**-Bueno ya vez..magia-Sonrio Hermione.**

**-Y para que quieres leerlo, mejor deja te platico….-No termino de decir cuando Hermione comenzo a leer la pagina principal….Sonriendo por haber logrado comenzar a leer sabiendo que Harry queria decirle algo….**

**Después de unos instantes su sonrisa desaparecio…..**

**16 de Octubre…."El Profeta"….**

_----Resumen de la nota----_

_A sucedido una trágica pelea entra mortifagos y aurores en Rumania; se dice que varios aurores y miembros del ministerio se encontraban ahí realizando el análisis de unos planes para dar con el paradero del señor tenebroso._

_Hay muchos heridos y varios desaparecidos, además de un posible muerto…El Sr. Draco Malfoy.._

**Hermione se levanto de la cama de un salto tirando la comida que tenia en las piernas…y corrio hacia el baño…después de unos minutos…**

**-Nos vemos Harry-Dijo Hermione corriendo escalera abajo.**

**-A donde vas?-Pregunto Harry.**

**-A la estacion de tren, debo ir a Rumania…-Dijo Hermione increíblemente tomando una escoba y huyendo…**

**-No sabia que supierqa volar…-Penso Harry-Bueno aquí la espero no ha de tardar….**

**!"!·!$!·$"""&"&"**

**En la estacion de Tren…..**

**-YA LE DIJE QUE ES URGENTE PARA MI IR A RUMANIA!-Grito Hermione bastante alterada…………………..**

**-Si señorita, y yo ya le dije que no se puede, que no ha leido los diarios esta mañana-Dijo aun amable la persona que vendia los boletos.**

**-PUES POR ESO PRECISAMENTE DEBO IR-Hermione estaba desesperada queria ir a buscar a Malfoy, saber que no era un posible muerto, que estaba vivo esperandola…**

**-Mire, le repito por ultima vez que todos los trenes a Rumania fueron cancelados y que tambien todos los medios de acceso a eso ciudad, desde polvos flu hasta trasladores y todo conduce a el ministerio, asiq ue tendra que esperar aquí hasta que todo se reanude o hasta que consiga unpermiso y viaje junto con aurores o integrantes del ministerio.-Dijo la encargada a punto de explotar.**

**-Harry y Ron-Dijo Sonriendo y se fue….**

**COMO SABER SI LA AMISTAD O EL AMOR SON LO QUE MAS IMPORTA, Y COMO SABES SI EL DESTINO ES TU ALIADO O TU ENEMIGO...**

**PRONTO LO SABREMOS... **


End file.
